


Reassurance

by sammysouffle (talesandthings)



Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Foggy Nelson needs a hug, Gen, M/M, Nightmares, Post-Season/Series 03, Spooning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-21
Updated: 2018-10-21
Packaged: 2019-08-05 02:22:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16358855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/talesandthings/pseuds/sammysouffle
Summary: Sometimes its hard to believe that Matt is alive. That he's really here. Not only that, their relationship is much better now. Foggy can trust Matt once again.But it all feels like a dream; one that he'll wake up from any minute, and Matt won't be there.That's why Foggy needs this.





	Reassurance

Sometimes its hard to believe that Matt is alive. That he's really here. Not only that, their relationship is much better now. Foggy can trust Matt once again. 

But it all feels like a dream; one that he'll wake up from any minute, and Matt won't be there. 

That's why Foggy  _needs_ this. 

It starts out when he accidentally doses off on Matt's floor. 

He doesn't wake up on the cold, hard floor the next morning, though. Instead, he's warm and he can feel a body pressed up against his back. He's held in place with an arm over his tummy and a leg over his own. 

Foggy's confusion doesn't last long when he remembers the previous night. Dinner with Karen and Matt at an Indian restaurant close to their new office, followed by him and Matt hanging out in Matt's apartment, trying but failing to work on the deposition. That happens when you're tipsy after four bottles of beer and suddenly find the word  _discombobulated_ way too funny than you should, and can't stop laughing like a couple of maniacs. 

He doesn't remember falling asleep in Matt's room, though, so he has no idea how he got here. 

"I can almost hear you thinking, Foggy." 

A deep, raspy voice tears Foggy out of his thoughts. 

"Goodmorning to you too," Foggy huffs in return. "Care to tell me how I got here?" 

"Lots of effort and the Lord's prayer." 

Foggy gasps and tries to turn around but Matt's tight hold makes it almost impossible. 

"Excuse you?" Says Foggy. "What are you trying to say, Murdock?" 

"That we still have 2 hours, so go back to sleep," replies Matt. 

Foggy refuses to admit that Matt's rough, sleep laced voice does something to him. 

Foggy's reply dies on his lips when he feels Matt's lips against the back of his neck. He goes motionless in best friend's arms; scared that the moment will be ruined if he makes a move or says anything. But he feels himself relax when soft snores soon fill his ears. 

As he lies there next to Matt listening to his snores, Foggy realizes that, for the first time in months, he slept through the night without any nightmares. 

Foggy looks for ways to spend the night with Matt as his little spoon. 

From water overflow to feeling unsafe at his apartment, he gives all sorts of excuses and hopes Matt doesn't catch him in his lie. The trick is to believe the lie yourself and that way your heartbeat would be steady. 

If Matt does know Foggy's lying, he doesn't call him out on it. 

But he does bring it up one night as they're lying in bed in their usual position with Foggy facing the window and Matt pressed up behind him. 

"Not that I mind the sleepovers, Foggy," Matt says. "But are you okay?" 

"Y-yeah, why wouldn't I be?" Dammit. He didn't prepare himself for this conversation. The stutter was going to give away his lie. 

Matt doesn't say anything. The silence between them makes Foggy squirm in his pajamas. 

But then Matt tugs at Foggy, trying to make him turn around. Foggy lets out a defeated sigh and turns to face his best friend. He can barely make out Matt's face in the dark. 

Matt's hand finds its way to Foggy's face and he gently cups his cheek. The cold fingers make Foggy shudder a little. 

"Talk to me, Foggy," Matt says after a few seconds go by. "What's going on? We promised that there won't be any more secrets between us." 

Foggy sighs and leans into Matt's touch. There is no use lying to him. 

"I have nightmares." 

"Okay," Matt replies with a hint of confusion in his voice. "What kind of nightmares?" 

"About you," Foggy admits. "About you dying specifically." 

Matt goes quiet again, and Foggy wonders if admitting this was the right thing to do. It is a bit weird to have daily nightmares about your best friend's death. Okay, scrach that. It's  _a lot_  weird. 

Foggy's about to move away when he hears Matt ask, "How long?" 

"9 months and 17 days." 

"Oh." 

Foggy would have missed that if it wasn't so quiet in the room. 

"I'm here, Foggy. I'm alive and I'm not going anywhere."

Foggy's surprised by the sudden declaration from Matt, but can't deny that the reassurance does help. 

"I know... I just-" Foggy pauses and lets out a shuddered breath. "-I need this, for now, Matt. I swear this is temporary. I just need to have you close because I am not entirely sure that this isn't one of my dreams-" 

"Foggy-" 

"No, Matt, please hear me out," Foggy cuts him off. "I can't stop thinking that you'll disappear and I will wake up because everything is just too good to be true and I am just so  _scared_." 

"Hey, hey, Foggy, calm down." 

Foggy didn't even realize how his breathing had changed. He feels Matt's other hand cupping his left cheek. 

"This is real, Foggy. I'm real and, like I said, I'm not going anywhere," Matt assures him again. He pulls Foggy's face closer to his and knocks their foreheads together "You can come here every night for as long as you need, Fog." 

Foggy's breathing evens out, he closes his eyes, and just takes in everything about Matt. His warm breaths, his cold callused fingers currently stroking Foggy's cheeks. All of this assures Foggy that Matt is real.  _This_ is real. 


End file.
